Tainted 2: A Twist of Fate
by Silver Silence 89
Summary: SEQUEL TO TAINTED!It had been nearly three years since their last encounter. Now, under a strange twist of fate, vampire prince Heero and Vampire slayer Serena are reunited with new friends, new enemies, and a new desire to love one another. **Hiatus**
1. Chapter 1

So this is another fic of mine. It's actually the sequel to my previous Serena/Heero story Tainted. I did say I'd do a part two so here it is people!!!! Enjoy!!!!!

**Tainted 2: A Twist of Fate **

The vampire slayer walked along the dark alleyway silently. She'd been on patrol for nearly two hours, and even at nightfall, the summer heat beat against her skin relentlessly. She let a loud sigh escape her lips as she lifted a few strands of her golden hair from her neck. She really did hate wearing it out in the summer like this. She fanned herself with her hand, barely enjoying the few wisps of air that it created.

She paced back and forth, the soft clicking of her heels echoing from the walls. She fumbled with the gun holster wrapped around her leg, making sure her weapon was still secure.

She paced impatiently for another fifteen minutes before raising her wrist to see the time on her watch; 7:30.

"What the hell…" Just seeing the time made her patience wear thinner than it already was. She pressed a small button on the side of her wrist watch, and began speaking into the device.

"Hey Raye, are you sure this attack is happening tonight? I mean… I've been out here two damn hours already and nothing's gone down." Serena's voice dripped of impatience.

"Calm down Serena. I saw it. Trust me. It's gonna' happen tonight." The female voice crackled back.

"Yea well if it doesn't happen soon…"

"Oh hush and stop complaining sheesh!" The voice spoke out again before static could be heard through the wristwatch communicator.

"Damn you to hell Raye… Damn you to hell…" Serena whispered to herself before switching channels on the communicator.

"Lita anything going on over on your end?"

A different voice crackled to life now.

"Nothing at all Serena… I guess you've had no action either hm?" Lita questioned.

"Absolutely nothing… and it's…" Serena was then cut off by a woman's scream echoing in her ears. Serena's senses went haywire as she began to run in the direction of the scream.

"Meet me on the south side Lita.. something's going on…." Serena was now in a full run. She dashed around a corner and stopped dead in front of a man and woman sprawled on the ground. From the looks of it, it seemed as though they had been lovers who were unable to wait till they got home to have each other. But the slayer knew better as she looked at the pale man who hovered above the woman, who was trembling beneath him.

"About time you showed up..." Serena let a small smile cross her lips as she spoke, gripping her weapon tightly in her hands. The pale skinned man turned his gaze to the slayer, his eyes flashing slightly as his grin widened, displaying a pair of sharp, long vampire fangs.

"Slayer…." The pale figure snarled, standing to his feet. "I heard you were dead."

"Wishful thinking dear…." Serena gave him a taunting smile as she fully withdrew her weapon from it's holster, and aimed it at the vampire. He let a small chuckled escape him as he glared at the slayer with icy eyes.

"I know you know us better than that slayer. A mere gun can't destroy us. Or is that a new toy of yours?" The vampire questioned, taking a few step closer to the girl, forgetting the woman who was on the ground.

"Wanna' find out?" Serena asked. She had been waiting to get some action that night. She had some tension she needed to be released, and killing the undead was always a good way to get rid of it. In a swift move, the vampire dashed for the slayer, nearly knocking her down to the ground. Serena dodged and brought her foot forward, causing her heel to make contact with the vampire's chest. She fumbled backward, falling straight on his back. Serena pressed a firm heel into the vampire's chest.

"Were you saying something?" Serena taunted, brining the gun towards his undead heart.

"You have no idea slayer…. " The vampire snarled. "The end is near…" Serena was taken aback by the vampire's statement.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Serena questioned, pressing the gun further into his chest. The vampire only laughed, repeated his words again, and then placed his own pale hands onto Serena's. His finger hooked itself around the gun trigger and pulled back quickly. Before the slayer could move the gun from the vampire's grasp, the gun went off in a loud crack, releasing the small bullet sized, wooden stake into the vampire's heart. Beneath her, the vampire burst into a pile of ashes.

"What the hell…" Serena just stared at the remains of the suicidal vampire. She stood to her feet and glanced over at the girl who was now hiding in the darkened corner of the alleyway.

"Hey are you alright?" Serena took a step forward to the girl. She only jerked back further into the darkness. "Come on out.. Everything is alright now. Let's go I'll take you home."

"No… leave me…" the girl's voice was shaky, yet it still held a firm harshness to it.

"But…" Serena began in protest.

"I said go.. Leave me alone…" Serena watched as the girl buried her head deeper into her hands. Serena stared at the girl a little longer before turning on her heel and heading in the direction in which she came.

"Alright then…" Serena whispered before leaving the woman. As Serena's heels quieted in the distant, the woman rose to her feet slowly. She began walking out the alleyway slowly, allowing the moonlight to wash over her. A small smile crept over the woman as she stared at her pale hands. Turning her head into the darkness, the woman ran her tongue over her vampire fangs.

"Yes slayer…." The vampire continued walking slowly through the streets. "The end is near…"

* * *

"It's about time you were back. We're have you been?" Serena was greeted by a voice as she entered into her apartment. She turned to face a woman with raven hair going to her mid back. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a red tank top. Her violet eyes reflected a mild amusement as he blonde friend glared dagger at her.

"Haha very funny Raye. You knew damn well that the attack happened later than you said." Serena said as she began to strip herself of her clothing heading towards her bedroom.

"So. It still happened didn't it" Raye taunted the slayer with a smile.

"I think you better use your ability Raye and foresee what's about to happen to you." Serena said lunging for the girl who only side stepped away from Serena's grasp. Raye let a small chuckle escape her.

"Way ahead of you Serna…" Raye smiled, stepping over the slayer.

" I see you two are up to your old tricks." A soft voice met Serena's ears. She stood to her feet, coming face to face with a blue haired blued eyes woman. Serena let out a sigh staring at the newcomer.

"You know Amy.. one of these days she'll get hers." Serena said staring at Raye's retreating back. Amy only let a small smile cross her lips.

"You have a scratch..." Amy said, pointing a finger at Serena's elbow, which indeed had a scratch.

"I didn't even feel it." Serena said shrugging her shoulders. Amy only rolled her eyes at the slayer and extended a hand over Serena's small scar. A soft blue aura surrounded Amy's palm. Within second, the scratch was completely gone.

"Thanks." Serena said with a small smile. "So where are the others?" Amy pressed a finger against her chest, falling deep into thought.

"Well Lita isn't back yet. Mina on the other hand locked herself in the basement a few hours ago mumbling something about a new weapon she thought of." Ami plopped on the couch as she spoke to her friend. Serena shook her head and retreated back into her bedroom.

"I'm whipped… I'm taking a shower and then a nap. Wake me up when Lita gets back." She said with a soft yawn.

"You got it." Ami called behind Serena's closed door. The slayer took her time taking off the remainder of her clothes. She slipped a towel around her body, hugging it close to her. Entering into the bathroom, Serena stared at her refection in the mirror. She had to admit, she hadn't really changed over the years. Her golden blonde hair still washed over her shoulders in waves, and her aqua-marine eyes still reflected a sense of strength and pride. She allowed her attention to fall to the golden ring that rested on her chest. She gripped it in her hand tightly letting her mind fall deep in thought.

It had been nearly three years since she last saw him. He had promised that he'd come back for it. He told her to keep it safe. She did… and the safest place she could think of was close to her heart. She had to admit… she did think about the vampire prince from time to time. Where did he go? What had he been up to? Will he ever come back? Serena bit her lower lip as the thought of Heero raced through her mind.

Allowing the gold trinket to fall back to her skin, Serena cupped her hand together, gathered water from the sink, and splashed it over her face.

She couldn't think about him. No…. she wouldn't. Instead, removing her towel and slipping into the shower, she focused on the hot water that began hitting her body.

* * *

Heero gazed at the window of the five story apartment building. He knew which was her bedroom window; he'd known all too well. The vampire prince also knew that he'd been in his same position for the past three hours, watching her since she returned from her nightly patrol. He couldn't keep stalling any longer… he had to tell her.

But... was it wise? He hadn't seen her in three years. So was it wise for him to reappear out of nowhere and drop a bomb on her like he had been considering?

"Are you gonna' tell her or what?" The voice brought him out of his stupor. He turned his attention to the man who spoke behind him. He was waiting patiently for Heero to come to a decision, toying with his blonde braid all the while.

Heero ran a hand through his messy brown hair, focusing his Persian- blue eyes back on the slayer's window. He knew something had been going on in the underworld. His vampire senses were going haywire, and he could tell there had been a lot of activity going on. Something was going on…. And he knew she needed to be made aware.

"You need to tell her man… you can't just watch her over a rooftop anymore."

"Duo… do I have a right to go back into her life?" The one known as Duo raised an eyebrow at his companion's question.

"Which life Heero? Her life as a slayer… or her life as a woman who needs love?" A small grin spread over Duo's face. Heero felt his muscles tightened under Duo's gaze.

"I know you still have feeling for her... from the way you talk to her…to the way…" but before Duo could finish his statement, Heero snapped his head in the Duo's direction, his eyes flashing a blood red.

Instantly, Duo was caught. He attempted to break free from Heero's mental hold, but to no avail. Duo just let his smile grow wider.

"See what I mean?" he choked out under Heero's hold. He knew the only time the vampire prince would use his vampiric abilities was when the man struck a nerve of truth. Heero closed his eyes, releasing his mental hold on his friend. Duo coughed a little as the barrier around him dissipated into the air. Heero looked at Duo again, his eyes finally returning to normal.

"It doesn't matter anymore Duo. She probably doesn't feel the same anyway. It's been to long." Heero returned his gaze to the slayer's bedroom window and let a sigh escape him.

He had to do it.. he couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

Serena felt a soft breeze against her skin, which woke her from her sleep. She stirred under the sheets, slowly opening her eyes. She wondered how long she had been asleep. She sat up in her bed, clutching her sheets.

Though she couldn't see him… she felt his presence. Serena turned her gaze to her open window. The tall figure stepped out of the shadow into the moonlight that washed over the room. Serena brought her hands to her lips in a gasp.

"Heero…." She shocked. She wasn't sure how to react to him in three years. Instead she clutched her sheets tighter, fighting back the wave of emotion that began to develop within her. "You're back…." She breathed out.

Her aqua-marine eyes locked with Heero's Persian-blue. She felt her heart swell as his deep voice filled the room.

"Slayer….something's happening…..the end is coming…."

* * *

YAY!!! New fic…..

I'll be working on this and my other in progress fic at the same time so hopefully they'll be done in a timely fashion. Enjoy readers!!!

I LUV YA"LL!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tainted 2: A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 2**

Serena focused her eyes on the vampire prince who now stood in the middle of her room. Overcome with shock, Serena's voice became caught in her throat.

"Do you understand slayer…. The end is near…" Heero's voice washed over the slayer. The words seemed to flow in and out of her. She removed the sheets wrapped around her and slowly made her way to stand in front of the vampire prince. As she stared into her eyes, she found her voice again.

"What? What are you talking about? What are you doing back here?" Serena stuttered over the words as she tried to distract herself from Heero's presence. She walked over to her dresser pulling out some clothes so she could change out of her night gown.

"I came to warn you slayer….the end is near." Heero repeated. Serena shook her head violently.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean. You're the second person to tell me that tonight."

"The vampires, they're gathering….." He whispered. "I've been feeling some strange activity from them."

"Activity.. What kind of activity?"

"That I couldn't tell you slayer. I haven't been underground since…" Heero trailed off in his sentence, only to look at the slayer, who stopped abruptly in her movements. She knew what he meant. He hadn't been in his former home since the final battle with Trieze… since she nearly lost him… since he came back to her.

Heero knew he didn't have to complete his sentence. The look in her eyes told the vampire prince that she understood. Serena breathe out heavily.

"So then how do you know they're gathering as you say?"

"I have others who have told me so. They've been fighting against the vampires for years." A small snort escaped from the slayer.

"Oh wow the vampire prince works with humans now?"

"Hey now, we're all not human per se…" A voice interrupted Serena's train of thought. She quickly spun towards her window to find a manperched there. His eyes were cast into shadow by his long brown bangs. His mouth twisted into a small snarl, revealing a pair of vampire fangs.

""Trowa….. what are you doing here?" Heero went over to the other man, pulling him into the bedroom.

"Duo said you said were talking to the slayer… thought I'd….supervise…." Trowa said, his smile fading yet allowing his vampire fangs to still be seen.

"And where is Duo?" Heero turned his gaze back to Serena, who stared intently at the newcomer.

"He went to get the others. You'll need all the help you can get." The other vampire said.

"It must be the end of the world all over again if Heero is actually working with his own kind." The slayer said tauntingly as she plopped back onto her bed, running her hand through her golden blonde hair.

"SERENA!!!!!" a loud banging was heard at the door, followed by a female's voice. "What's going on in there?" The slayer's head jerked up towards her bedroom door. She glanced over to the vampire prince, who only stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well now…. I see much has changed." Heero said, amusement clear in his voice. "Never knew you were the type to take up partners."

"I worked with you didn't I?" Serena shot back before letting the female into her room, which was slowly getting over-crowded. A tall woman with brown eyes and brunette hair tied into a ponytail stepped into the room. She looked at her blonde friend who stood silently by the door. She then turned her gaze to the man next to her, then to the man who propped himself against the wall in the corner, arms crossed.

"What the hell is going on in here?" The brunette asked, shocked to see so many people in the small bedroom.

"Lita…." Serena let out a sigh as she spoke the other girl's name. "This is Heero.. and his friend Trowa." Serena first pointed to the man next to her, then to the one who leaned against the wall. Serena immediately saw her friend's hands clench into fists. She quickly placed a firm hand on Lita's.

"It's alright Lita…. They're fine." Serena's voice was stern.

"How do you figure? They're vampires... and vampire's are all the same…" A snort came from Trowa at Lita's comment.

"Why are we all stereotype the same way. Blood thirsty monsters…" Trowa said with a snort.

"Because you all are! And none of you deserve to live!"

"ENOUGH!" Serena's voice rang out, silencing the heated discussion. "Enough" Serena released her grip on her friend's fist and brought her own hand to her temples, rubbing them gently.

"Look… in case you haven't noticed….this is still MY bedroom and I'd appreciate if no blood was spilled here. Now…" She turned to Lita. "You need to chill… get the others… something's up and we have work to do. Trowa, you go with her." Lita rolled her eyes before reluctantly leaving Serena's room. With a grunt, the silent Trowa followed. Serena then turned to the Heero.

"Sorry about that…. Her parents…. Were killed by vampires when she was ten… she kinda' hasn't gotten over that." Serena said. She felt Heero take a few steps closer to her. Her body stiffened as she felt Heero's hand touch her shoulder, his breath kissing her skin. Serena fell back into his embrace. She let a sigh escape her lips, closing her eyes.

"What are we doing Heero?" She felt the vampire's chest heave against her back.

"I don't know." He whispered. Serena turned to face him, allowing her eyes to lock with his. She placed a firm hand on his chest, pushing herself from him. She shook her head slowly and brought her hand up to her chest, grasping the gold ring that hung around her neck. With a gentle tug, she tore the trinket from around her neck and extended her hand to the vampire prince.

"You did say you were coming back for this didn't you? I mean, it is one of the reasons you came back isn't it?" She dropped the ring in the palm of Heero's hand. He stared at the slayer intently.

"Serena…" he began, wrapping his fingers around the gold band. She shook her head and took another step back towards the door, slowly opening it.

"You made your choice Heero when you left the fist time." Her eyes softened somewhat as she spoke. "I can't let you back in expecting something more, only to be hurt again." Heero's eyes hardened as he walked towards the door, stopping directly in the door frame.

"Trust me slayer… if those were my motivations I would have returned a long time ago. I told you I'm just here to warn you of what's coming. The others and I will help you if possible. This is strictly business Serena...nothing more… trust me."

With that the vampire prince left the room and Serena closed the door slowly. With her back against her closed bedroom door, she slid to the floor and allowed a tear to slide down her cheek.

* * *

The metal doors of the elevator swung open. A woman stepped out, her blue eyes focused on the contraption she had wrapped around her arm. Her blonde hair was tied back in a low ponytail, a few strands misplaced here and there. She wore a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top, which looked to be covered in grease and dirt stains. Completely preoccupied with her device, she failed to notice the tall man propped against the door of her apartment. He reached out a hand to the girl, catching her off completely off guard. With quick reflexes, the blonde spun in a circle, raising her leg, making her foot connect with the man's cheek. He fell to floor, allowing the blonde to catch hold of his long braid.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The blonde panted, her foot pressed into the chest of the man, who only raised his hands and gave her a sly grin.

"Chill out babe…. I was just…." The apartment door swung open as the man spoke. The blonde shot her head up to see a messy, brown haired man in the doorway of her apartment. Again, unsure of whom the man was, she sent her fist forward. With ease, the vampire stepped back into the apartment, allowing the woman to step inside, forgetting about the other man. The blonde quickly pressed a button on the contraption attached to her, allowing it to expand and create an arc of blue light. She pressed the ray of light towards the vampire prince, who only glared at her.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Mina!! He's with me…" The blonde turned her gaze to her other blonde friend.

"Serena…" She snarled, turning her attention back to the vampire. "Since when did we invite vampires in?"

"That's what the hell I asked?" Lita commented,

"If everyone would just calm down, I'll explain everything." Serena said with an exasperated sigh.

Mina reluctantly stopped her approach to the vampire king to see Serena seated on the couch, holding her head in her hands. The other girls were scattered around the living room, all with evil looks in their eyes. She turned her gaze to the first man she encountered, who was finally entering the apartment, which seemed to have grown smaller with so many people.

"Alright... is everyone here now?" Serena asked, her patience wearing thin.

"No... Not yet…" Heero said, taking a seat next to the vampire slayer on the couch. She only looked at him. "We're waiting for two others…"

As if on cue, two more men stepped through the open door of the apartment.

"Wu-man!! Quatre!!! Bout time you two showed up….You knew we couldn't start the show without you!!" The braided man said with a smile, glancing at the two newcomers. One had platinum blonde hair and bluish green eyes. The other man, a Chinese individual, had jet black hair, and dark onyx eyes.

"Duo… I told you my name is Wufei…. One day human.. I will take your meaningless life." The Chinese man snarled at Duo. The blonde man said nothing.

"Now is this everybody?" Serena questioned for a final time. Heero shook his head, but before Serena could utter a word, Raye jumped in the conversation.

"So what the hell is going on!!!! Who the hell are you!!! And give us one reason why we shouldn't rip to shreds for trespassing?" She questioned, allowing her fiery attitude to get the best of her.

"Raye... calm down a minute! Everything will be explained…"Serena said. "But first I think introduction is necessary." Heero stood to his feet, and stood on the side of the room with the other men. He looked from Serena to other girls before he spoke.

"This is Duo Maxwell… human." Heero pointed to the braided man who had a large grin on his face.

"Quatre Winner.. human… our negotiator and scientist you could say. " Heero pointed to the blonde haired newcomer.

"Wufei Chang… werewolf….Trowa Burton… vampire." Heero concluded pointing first to the Chinese man, then the silent man with the large brown bangs.

"Heero.. you have a very selective group of friends…" Serena whispered. She then stood to her feet and began to introduce her own companions.

"Raye Hino… telepath…..Lita Kino… our trainer….Ami Mizuno…. Healer and our brains…and I see some of you have already met out weapons specialist, Mina Aino." Serena introduced pointing to the girls respectively.

"Yea she's a feisty one…" Duo said which a chuckle, rubbing the cheek that was hit by Mina's foot just a few minutes before.

"Now that we're all hunkey dorey… what the hell do you want?" Lita demanded.

"Well... as I was telling you're fearless leader here… I've been feeling some major activity from the vampires. It's to the point where we feel as though their trying to bring the end of the world." Heero explained.

"And why the hell should we believe you when you're one of them?" Mina questioned, glaring daggers at the two vampires.

"Well if you honestly believe that we're your enemies maybe you shouldn't trust us." Trowa mumble loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Who said we trusted you in the first place? I mean Serena how the hell do you know these people?" Raye whispered harshly.

"Well I technically just met the others. Heero on the other hand…'' she glanced over to the vampire prince. "…We've had somewhat of a past. I helped him out a few years ago."

"Does that mean we should trust him and his people?" Mina retorted.

"Look…whether you trust them or not…. If what they say is true... we'll need all the help we can get. I'm all for saving the world. But not on my own… " Serena closed her eyes.

"Damn them….we can save the world on our own!" Raye said throwing her hands in the air. Wufei glared at the raven haired woman.

"If you honestly think that woman… then be our guest. Go out in the world and fight against them…. Without our help…die for all we care." The man said harshly, bearing his werewolf fangs to the female group.

"Come on guys…I really think we should at least give them the benefit of the doubt. I mean Serena has worked with one of them before right?" Ami said thoughtfully to the mixed group.

"Whether we want to or not… we're going to work with them. At least for now…" Serena turned to Heero. "Now… tell us everything that you know."

* * *

"Are they together?" A female voice echoed through the sewer caves, her voice low and sultry.

"Yes Beryl….the vampire and slayer have reunited. However, they've incorporated their companions." Another man's voice echoed. A grin spread across the woman's lips as the other man stood beside her in the darkened room.

"That's fine…. Just a few more pawns added to my game." She said.

"Should we begin the second phase?" The dark haired man asked, allowing his dark blue eyes to wonder over the body of the woman before him. She wore a black dress, which seemed to cause her pale skin to glow in the darkness. She placed a slender finger on the man's chin, bringing his head up, allowing his eyes to roam across her perfectly shaped breasts to finally rest on her dark, enticing eyes. Her auburn hair fell in layers over her face. She lowered her head towards the man, catching his lips with her ruby red one.

She kissed him slowly and passionately before releasing him. A grin spread over his own lips.

"No Darien.. Not yet…. It is not time... allow them all to become closer." She snaked a red fingernail down Darien's cheek, piercing his skin. Instantly, a thin line of blood formed. Beryl washed her tongue over the wound, enjoying the taste of his blood on her lips. She then lowered her mouth to his again, locking him in yet another kiss.

"Go Darien….watch them for me…" Beryl ordered, removing her lips from his. Darien grabbed her slender hand, placing a firm kiss on her pale skin.

"With pleasure my love…" he whispered to her. Then, he slowly made his way out of the darkened room, through the sewer passages, and into the morning daylight.

* * *

OMG!!! So what do you think???

We've got the G-boys being a mix of human, vamp, and wolf!!

The Sailor girls with their own specialties!!

And a familiar witch and earth prince at the heart of it all!!

MWAHAHAH!!! I'm evil yes I know!!!

But R&R!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tainted 2: A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 3**

It was mind bottling. Heero told them that there had been some strange activity among the vampires as of late. The plan was simple; split into groups, find some vampires, and do whatever it took to retrieve information. The problem in the plan only occurred when the groups were finally determined.

"Do you really expect me to patrol with the likes of him?" Lita asked the group, crossing her arms over her chest. Serena just revealed to the tall brunette that she'd be walking the streets with the silent vampire, Trowa.

"You know how I feel about vampires. I would never stoop so low." Lita glared at Trowa, who slightly lifted his head to cast his eyes into the light of the room.

"A fighter should never allow their personal feelings to interfere with their duties…" Trowa stated plainly. The look in Lita's eyes darkened as she stared at the vampire. The anger in the woman was already building, and the vampire's comment only made it boil over.

"You shut the hell up. You don't know anything about me vampire." Lita now stood in front of the brown haired man, thrusting her finger into his chest. "The likes of you killed my parents. All you need to know is that I**AM **doing my duty as a fighter… and that's getting rid of you."

As she spoke, Lita lifted a fist above her head getting ready to strike the unmoving vampire.

"Damn it!!!! Enough is enough Lita!!!!" Serena said her voice stern with the woman as she yanked her friend back by her arm. Lita stared into the now hard eyes of the slayer. "Listen to me. I know it's hard for you to cope with what happened to your parents. But right now… you need to leave it behind. You're working with Trowa whether you like it or not… so **DEAL** with it." Serena then turned to the other who stood behind her in shock at her sudden control of authority.

"Anybody else have a problem with the way of things?" The group was silent as Serena now began to pace back and forth. "Good. So we're ready to go. The groups are as assigned: Amy and Quatre, Raye and Wufei, Mina and Duo, Lita and Trowa…" Serena sent a final glare at her friend. "…and Heero's with me."

Everyone nodded their head in some type of agreement, though some reluctantly, before they departed on their separate paths.

* * *

Raye took long strides through the alleyway, the entire time clutching her automatic bow and arrow. Her raven hair was tied into a low ponytail and her violet eyes were attentive. Wufei took long strides alongside her, easily keeping pace with the woman beside him?

"I just want you to know… just because I'm working with you doesn't me I trust you." Raye's voice was soft but firm. She heard a snarl come from the werewolf.

"Trust me… I can smell it… Among other things." A grin spread across Wufei's lips as he ran his tongue across his fangs. Raye turned a deep shade of red.

"Don't flatter yourself werewolf." With that Raye quickened her pace, attempting to walk away from the Chinese man. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he continued with his pace. Every now and then he'd steal a glance at the raven haired woman walking in front of him. She was beautiful. And even though they'd just met, she had an attitude that Wufei liked. His grin grew wider as he sniffed the air.

So what he could smell the girl's distrust; that was just one among many. Sniffing the air around her… he could make out a faint sweet scent, the type that could make any man's blood boil. Wufei quirked an eyebrow as the scent became a little stronger. Raye's mild arousal seemed to settle on him as his onyx eyes darted in her direction again. He had become lost in his thoughts; So lost that he didn't hear the woman calling his name impatiently. The click of a weapon snapped him back to his senses.

As his eyes refocused he saw the dark haired woman and smiled at the scene in front of him. Raye held her automatic bow and arrow directly in front of Wufei's face, her finger ready to pull back on the trigger.

"Hey pay attention werewolf. I'm not going to baby sit you all day." Her words seemed send a light shiver down his spine. She removed the weapon from his face and proceeded down the alley. Wufei's grin widened as he watched the woman's retreating figure. He stepped into pace and allowed his thoughts to consume him.

* * *

Ami quickly scanned the pages of the book she was holding in her hands, every now and then pushing her square frame glasses further up her nose. She flipped the pages a few minutes longer, before finally tossing the object onto the marble floor of the library.

"This is completely pointless!! None of these vampire books have the information we could possibly want." The blue haired woman said, removing her glasses and rubbing her temples gently with her fingertips.

"There has to be something in here.. Something that could help us…" Amy turned to the blonde boy sitting at the table next to her. He focused all his energy and concentration in searching through his own book. After a while, he too reluctantly closed the book and leaned back against his wooden chair. The silence between them rose, before Amy finally broke the trend.

"I wonder how the others are doing in their search." She said, casting her eyes downward.

"I'm sure they're fine." Quatre whispered softly. She turned to him and gave him a small smile, which Quatre returned.

"So.. how did you meet Heero. I mean… how did you start working with vampires in general?" A large sigh escaped the blonde as he closed his eyes.

"Well Heero and Trowa are unlike any other vampires I've met. They actually save humans instead of eat them. I met Heero almost two years ago. I was doing some research in a city infested by rogue vampires." Amy focused her eyes completely on Quatre as he spoke.

"I learned that he was trying to exterminate them, so I figured I'd be able to help. During our investigation I was actually nearly turned into a vampire. But Heero saved me. I guess you could say I owe him my life. After that… I've been around ever since." Quatre shrugged his shoulders as he finished his story. He then turned to the blue haired genius.

"So how about you? How'd you end up working with the slayer of all people?" Ami cast her eyes downward.

"I guess we all have our own stories to tell hm? Well my story is similar to yours I guess you could say. My parents moved to America a few years ago. So I was basically left on my own. I didn't mind. I focused on my studies and kept to myself. " Ami shifted in her seat as she let her world spill from her mouth.

"One day I was going home from work, and I was attacked by a vampire. Serena did her usual job and killed it. But after that I realized that I could no longer pretend the world was safe and perfect. I started to look for the slayer. I guess you could say she inspired me to be a fighter. Eventually I found her. And at first she was reluctant to let me help her... but she eventually came through. She accepted me, and taught me everything there is to know about the business. " Amy smiled as she pulled a stake from her pocket and twirled in through her fingers.

"Interesting…" Quatre breathed as he watched the girl fiddle with the weapon. His cobalt blue eyes searched hers as she gave him a smile.

"It's strange…" Amy whispered softly. Quatre gave the girl a quizzical look.

"What is?" Amy's smile widened.

"Besides Serena, you're the only person that knows my story." Quatre let a small smile cross his lips as he stared at the depths of Amy's blue eyes.

"That's good to know…" He said through his smile as he picked up his book and began to flip through it's pages.

"You're right…." Ami said beginning to search through her own book again. "It is."

* * *

Mina walked briskly through the streets, every now and then eyeing a suspicious individual who may have looked at her the wrong way. It amused Duo how with every lustful glare the blonde received, he heard a bothered snarl from the woman, followed by the click of her gun's safety being removed. A small chuckle escaped the braided man as he quickened his pace to catch up with her.

"So weapon's specialists hm? Never thought I'd see the day where a woman held that title." Immediately he received a glare from the blue eyed beauty, sending a fearful chill down his spine.

"What? A woman can't do a man's job? Get real…" She said, turning her gaze back to the individuals walking the streets. A small smile crossed Duo's lips.

"I didn't say that." He whispered with a laugh. "But I do wonder how a woman of your nature landed into such a profession." Mina allowed her shoulders to fall as she let a sigh escape her.

"I was trained as a military soldier a few years back." She clicked the safety off of her gun as another man eyed her up and down. "I guess you could say some things stuck."

"Well how did you get into cahoots with the slayer?" Mina stopped in her tracks, her eyes darkened. She ran s slim hand through her yellow locks before she spoke.

"Why the hell am I even telling you my life story?" She whispered softly, casting her eyes downward. Duo stared at the blonde with warm blue eyes, allowing his voice to sound sincere as possible.

"Because I'm naturally curious…and I think…I'm the only guy who's really interested in knowing." Mina turned to Duo and saw him flash a small smile causing her to turn a cherry red. As they walked, the two momentarily forgot about their current mission and seated themselves on a park bench.

"I was assigned to a mission while I was in the military…class S top secret. Infiltrate a vampire colony, destroy, and that would be it. I found it ironic that Serena placed herself in the same mission. It's funny… we both thought the other was a vampire." A small chuckle escaped her as she spoke. "Somehow in the scuffle the leader of the colony and a few members managed to escape and they figured out who I worked for. When I returned to the military base I was stationed at was completely destroyed without a survivor left."

"Wow…." Duo breathed out. He smiled at her as he turned his head to stare into her blue orbs. "Well I find it Ironic that we both have similar backgrounds. I'm a military brat to. I just got tired of it,, and decided to find something new you know?" Duo said allowing his eyes to wonder into the city streets.

The two sat silently before Mina brought her gun out of her holster and began toying with it as her boredom consumed her. A grin spread across her lips as she glanced over to the man beside her.

_We all may be more alike than we care to admit, _Mina thought as she continued to toy with the weapon in her hands and began wondering how the others were doing in their own search.

* * *

The tall brunette tore through the streets, her anger still boiling over in undetermined proportions.

_Why the hell do I have to work with him? Pompous ass is what the hell he is. I should just put a stake right through that dead heart of his. And I swear if he doesn't wipe that smug look off his face I'll….._

"Someone's still agitated and I must admit… it's very fitting…." Lita's green eyes narrowed as she turned to face the brown haired vampire behind her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you and get it over with." Towa grinned at her question, crossing his arms as he walked behind her slowly.

"Do what you feel like. But I won't say I'll be an easy target." Trowa said as his grin widened, flashing his of sharp vampiric fangs. She turned on her heel abruptly and quickened her pace. Trowa allowed his smirk to grow wider. He had to admit… the vampire did like the girl's attitude. It was very….attractive….As his thoughts began to develop, he could make out the obscene ramblings from the girl in front of him.

"Damn vampires…I swear none of then deserve to walk the night earth." She glanced back at the vampire behind her. "Not even the day walkers."

"Some humans fail to see that not all vampires are alike." The comment caused her to turn around in another flood of anger.

"YOU ALL ARE THE SAME!! BLOOD THIRSTY MONSTERS!! If I had it my way you'd all die in the morning sunlight."

A snort emitted from the vampires lips as he stared at her.

"I forgot how humans tend to take when they fail to understand." Trowa's voice was low and firm as he spoke to the woman in front of him.

"Shut up!!! You know nothing of humans; our feelings nor our emotions!!!" Lita's anger took control as she pushed the vampire against the wall and pressed her arm against his chest. His grin widened as the woman began to breathe heavily as her rage consumed her.

"How can you be so sure. Who's to say I wasn't a human once?" Lita now found herself lost in his eyes as he spoke. "You may not like it but not all vampires are the same. Not all of us are the monsters you depict us to be. Some of us are victims turned to the dark side against our will." Trowa's eyes no longer held the hint of amusement they once had; now Lita could see his pain. She removed her arm from his chest and took a few steps back.

"You were…."

"Human?" Trowa finished for her. "I was… until my mother turned me. I didn't want to be a member of the damned… but he did. She betrayed me, turned me, then let herself get killed." Lita felt a surge of guilt and sorrow fill her.

"Trowa…I…." He took a few steps towards her until he stood next to her. They weren't looking at each other. Instead they both focused on the swirling clouds in the clear sky.

"I don't want your pity. I am what I am and nothing will change that…I just ask that you understand. We all are not the same. Some of us do deserve to be trusted." Trowa's words washed over her, a lump forming in her throat. Lita watched as the vampire slowly walked into the crowd of people busing themselves with their activities. Her eyes softened as she watched Trowa's retreating back. A sigh escaped her, and a smile crossed her lips before she ran to catch up to the man who proved to be more than what he seemed.

* * *

"You haven't changed vampire prince…." Heero turned his Prussian-blue eyes toward the aqua-marine ones possessed by the slayer. The two had been scavenging for clues for hours now, and still nothing came up. A small smile graced Serena's pink lips as she looked at Heero intently.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean since the last time I've seen you.. You haven't changed. You're still the concrete man I knew." Heero quirked an eyebrow up as he stared at her.

"And you slayer… haven't changed much yourself…despite the company you now keep." Heero felt himself become trapped in her smile, the same as he had three years ago. If anything, the only thing that had changed was the softness in her eyes. As she looked at him, he could've sworn he saw the same emotion filled eyes that he'd seen the night they spent together so many years ago; The night in which their barriers fell and they allowed themselves to love each other as they knew they had. His ice cold gaze on the slayer softened as he became captivated by her appearance; The golden skin, the clear blue eyes, the golden blonde hair that once washed over his own skin. But that was a long time ago. She didn't want it now. She had mad that clear earlier.

Closing his thoughts about the slayer into the depths of his mind, Heero turned on his heel and continued with his investigation of the area.

Serena felt her heart tighten as she stared at the back of the vampire prince. Her smile faded as he busied himself with their search. She had only hoped that he'd look at her the way he had three years ago, the way that made her drop every wall around her heart. But she couldn't let him in; it would hurt too much if he decided to leave again. But she had to admit, she did miss him. That messy brown hair, that pale skin that was soft under the touch, those enticing eyes that she'd once become lost in over three years ago.

Serena tightened her hands into fists as her thoughts consumed her. As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't take the risk of letting him near her heart again, no matter how much she wanted the fulfilled heart she had three years ago when she was with him.

A sigh escaped her. It was just all too confusing.

"It seems weird to be back…." Heero's whispered word broke the slayer out of her thoughts. It was then she noticed the pair now stood in front of the abandoned building that was once the entrance to the vampire sanctuary; the same sanctuary Heero once dwelled in, the same sanctuary Serena nearly lost the vampire in, the same place where he'd once saved her. Without even realizing it, Serena stepped into the broken down building.

Inside, it could be seen that the wood was beginning to deteriorate. With each step the two took, the wooden floors seemed to creak under their weight. A puff of dust lifted into the air, choking the two momentarily.

"You think there are still some of them down there?" Serena asked, stepping into the middle of the room. Heero stepped closer to her.

"Maybe we should find out…" he said tapping his foot against the ground. Instantly, the area of the floor began to lower, just as it done three years ago. The two soon found themselves in the abandoned lower level of the all too familiar sanctuary.

"Wow it really has changed down here…" the slayer whispered, stepping off o the platform. She slowly walked around, eyeing the tarnished walls and the dust covered floors. There was broken glass decorating the floors, causing a crunching sound to echo off the walls with every step.

They slowly walked through the marble corridors, which lost their luster from previous years. With caution, the two peered around the corners slowly.

"You hear that slayer?" Serena turned to face the vampire prince, just in time to catch his eyes flash a blood red. Serena immediately withdrew a large wooden stake from her inside pocket, already knowing what Heero's sudden tenseness implied. Placing a firm hand on her wrist, Heero peered around the next corner. He was taken aback at the sight. Curious as to Heero's sudden stance, the slayer peeked her own head around the corner.

The door to a dimly lit room hung off its hinges, allowing a perfect view of the dark depths. In the center of the room, a group of shirtless vampires huddled around the other, their senses to far gone in the scent of blood which pooled around them. The duo heard the ravenous snarls of the paled vampires as the sound of flesh ripping off bone echoes in their ears.

"What the hell…." Serena breathed out as she took a few steps closer to the open door. Her yes became captivated at the sight of the vampires feeding off the pale human corpse that was sprawled on the ground. Though she tried to tread silently, the crunch of broken glass beneath Serena's foot rung in the vampire's ears, tearing them from their acts. They abruptly turned their blood red eyes to the slayer, each of them allowing a blood thirsty grin to form on their thin lips at the sight of her.

"Shit!!" Serena yelled as she turned on her heel and dashed back around the corner with the group of vampires quickly following behind her. She ran face first into the vampire prince.

"What the…" he began as the sight of the demented vampires caught his eye.

"No time!!!" Serena called as she grabbed his arm and dashed down the corridors. As she ran, she brought her watch to her mouth and began speaking frantically. "Girls get your asses to the old warehouse on the south side!!! We've got trouble!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Got it!" The voices of the four other girls echoed through the wristwatch communicator. Serena and Heero picked up their pace as the snarls of the vampires began to grow closer.

"Damn…" Serena choked out as she and Heero realized they took a wrong turn and now faced a brick wall. They turned to face the way they had come only to see it completely blocked by the troupe of blood thirsty vampires that stood in their path.

"Well now….I'll take the half on the right and you take the half on the left." Serena proposed withdrawing her stake from her pocket once again. Heero's eyes turned the same blood red as the other vampires and he twisted his mouth into a snarl, revealing his razor sharp fangs.

"With pleasure…" He growled. Just as the two took a step forward to their aggressors, the sound of the wall exploding behind them rang in their ears. The two immediately turned and used their arm to block the flying debris and dust that had come to life. The brick wall behind them now had a large, gaping hole, and through it stepped a tall, dark haired man. His dark blue eyes grew darker as he stared at the vampires, whose growls for blood only seemed to grow louder.

"Look like you too need a little help..." The man said as he rushed passed them into the mass of undead. Heero and Serena stood dumbfounded as they watched the newcomer battle the oncoming and relentless vampires that now made him their target.

"You two gonna' stand there or are you going to help me damnit!!" The man called as he staked a vampire in his heart, turning him to dust. With one glance at each other, Serena and Heero, too, rushed into the fight. Within minutes the mass of vampires was nothing more than a pile of dust.

"Aww look... One's trying to get away…" The dark haired man smirked as he watched the last vampire try and escape through the large hole in the wall. The man reached in his pocket and pulled out a small circular disk. He tossed it at the retreating vampire and in a puff of smoke, ropes encircled the frail body of the vampire entirely, causing him to fall to the ground.

"We can use him for questioning." He said with the flash of a smile as he walked over to the fallen vampire and hoisted him to his bare feet. He then turned to the slayer and vampire prince, who stood completely bewildered at this man.

"Who are you?" Serena whispered. The man hoisted the vampire on his shoulders. Running a hand through his dark locks he gave the beautiful blonde a dashing smile. His eyes lowered as he stared into the aqua-marine eyes of the slayer, completely forgetting about Heero.

"Shields…" The man whispered with a devilish grin. "Darien Shields."

**Another chapter is finally up. I was doing good with the alternating days thing but then I just got caught up and lost my flow. Currently I'm in the process of moving… so once I get settled again I'll be able to start back up again with the daily updates.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews.**

**Vegeta'sgirl89**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tainted 2: A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 4**

Another deafening smack of flesh on flesh echoed through the basement of Serena's apartment building, which also served as Mina's weaponry station. The group watched as the dark haired man in front of them gripped the vampire's pale cheeks in his hand. Serena glared at the undead figure tied to a chair with his hand bound by handcuffs, slowly allowing her gaze to shift to the newcomer.

"What do you know?" Darien demanded, bending down to become eye level with the vampire, who tried to glare at him but failed miserably. The vampire remained silent as Darien paced in circles around the chair. Growing impatient, the blue eyed man leaned forward and spoke in a cold, even tone.

"Look.. I know you're tired of this torture. Hell... even I'm tired of it. Just looking at your pitiful face makes me sick."

"Just who is this guy?" Mina whispered to Serena, who watched the scene intently.

"I don't know really. He just kinda' saved Heero and I. Literally." She answered with a sigh. She then turned his gaze towards the vampire prince who stood at the other end of the large room.

Another deafening smack echoed against the walls, drawing everyone's attention back to Darien and his imprisoned vampire.

"TALK DAMN IT!!!" Darien screamed, sending a shower of saliva onto the nearly unconscious being.

"Hey I don't think yelling at him will get him to talk any faster man…" Duo said taking a step forward. Darien turned his blue eyed gaze to the braided man, who stared back at him intently.

"Maybe you're right…" Darien whispered as he turned fully to Duo with a large smirk spread across his lips. He stepped aside, away from the chained vampire, and extended a hand towards the undead being as if in offering. Duo gave Darien a quizzical look as his grin widened. "Be my guess. Why don't you try your methods of gathering such vital information?"

Heero's Prussian-blue eyes narrowed as the man gave the group a taunting smirk. He didn't like him. Not at all.

"Me? Why the hell me?" Duo stuttered, staring wide eyed at the vampire.

"Well.. I just thought that since you believed my methods were so unproductive, you had your own that would obviously do the job." Duo scratched his head, stared at the group, then at Darien.

"Uhhhh… yea." He sighed. Duo turned to the vampire. "Well… I know you're tired of this guy beating the shit out of you. So how about this? You talk... and I'll make sure my buddy over there leaves you alone." At Duo's words, the vampire lifted his head to look at the human with his swollen eyes.

"What could I possibly know?" The vampire choked out.

"Come one. You've got to know something. What's going on in those dungeons you call home? I mean…you guys have been planning something right?" The vampire let out a snort.

"The end is near for everyone on this filthy planet…" he said with a grin.

"What does that mean. I've heard that before. What's going to happen?" Serena asked, her voice adamant as she stepped forward. The vampire turned his tired gaze to her.

"She's going to bring it. Queen Beryl will give us our freedom in the human world."

"Queen Beryl? Who the hell is that?" Serena was growing impatient with his indirect answers. The vampire turned his gaze back to Darien, who had his face cast in shadow as he stared at the vampire. The vampire plastered a grin on his face as he stared at Darien.

"Well now…what do we have here?" The vampire choked out as he sat straight up in the chair looking directly at the man. Darien's eyebrow rose at the directness of his statement. As the group stared at the vampire in question, Darien's eyes narrowed and he tightened his hands threatening into fists.

_Don't you __**DARE**__ blow this!_

At the sound of Darien's voice in his mind, the vampire's grin widened.

_So it is you. Queen Beryl's second in command._ The vampire chuckled to himself.

_You will remain silent a spill only what was told of you by the queen herself._

_Why should I be the only one physically punished for working with her? I mean I want this revolution just as much as you, but doing this what the hell do I get out of it._

_You know you are just a pawn in the bigger picture. Nothing will ever change that. But… If you continue to play your cards right…then I might spare your meager life in the eyes of Beryl. _As he mentally said this, his blue eyes flashed silver. The vampire grinned at the dark haired man.

"I already have nothing of my life… so it is something that is useless to me now." The vampire whispered aloud, causing everyone else to cease their personal conversations and turn their gaze to the imprisoned vampire.

"What did you say?" Serena asked turning to face him. The vampire turned his head towards the slayer.

"Slayer… you'd never be able to stop her from bringing about revolution. We've all heard of your triumph over the vampire king Trieze." A small grin spread across his lips. "But Beryl has unimaginable powers. Those that even you will fear."

"What type of powers?" Heero questioned. The vampire averted his attention from the slayer, to Darien who stood unnoticed behind the others. His gaze had become dark, almost evil, as he stared at the captivated being. His muscles tensed as his anger grew.

"I think one of us can give us a first hand account of her many capabilities…" The vampire snarled, raising his eyes at Darien, which didn't go by Heero unnoticed.

"What's he talking about?" The vampire prince asked adamantly, locking his eyes with Darien's. The man broke his death glare with the other vampire and glanced at Heero.

_You __**WILL**__ pay for your betrayal… _Darien glared at the vampire before answering his directed question.

"I've met her before. Let's just say… I'm lucky to get out alive." Heero raised an eyebrow at Darien's statement. It was something about him that he didn't like. And the fact that he could sense Darien's pulse quicken as he spoke only heightened his distrust towards the dark haired man.

"Yea they've met…and from what I've heard…." Before the vampire could finish speaking, a wooden arrow impaled his heart, turning him into a pile of dust. Serena quickly turned on her heel and faced Darien, who held am automatic bow and arrow poised in front of him.

"What the hell?!" Raye asked, astonished at the fact that this newcomer had just got rid of their only source of information. Darien looked into Serena's eyes and dropped the weapon to his feet.

"He'd become useless. It was obvious that he'd given use all the information he knew." He stated coldly as he pushed past everyone and headed out of the basement door.

"What the hell was that!!!" Mina asked her blonde friend as she watched the retreating figure of Darien. The slayer's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know. But I'm sure as hell finding out. " She said as a matter- of-factly before following the mysterious man.

In the shadows, Heero watched silently as the slayer retreated after Darien.

"You sense there is something about him, too, don't you." Wufei's voice rang in the vampire's ear beside him. Heero nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest before he spoke.

"There is something very strange. And I sure as hell don't like it. " His Prussian blue eyes flashed a quick red. "And I intend to find everything out."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Serena asked slamming the door as she followed Darien, who walked briskly into the apartment. The dark haired man plopped onto the couch, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest. Serena stopped directly in front of the man, trying to keep her temper in check.

"What are you talking about Serena?" Darien asked her in a sultry voice.

"What I'm talking about? I'm talking about that damn stunt you just pulled! You made Heero and I drag him here just so you could kill him! He was giving us some valuable information!"

"Please… it was obvious his usefulness was wearing thin. He told us what we needed to know. And that's the identity of the threat. Anything else could have been some type of lie Beryl told him to spill to pull everyone into a trap."

Serena looked at him quizzical and ran a hand through her golden blonde hair as she took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. She glanced over at the man again.

"And what about what he said about you? I mean the whole thing about meeting her before? Knowing her power and what not. Is that true?" A snort escaped from Darien's lips as he turned only his eyes to her.

"Let's just say I was almost victim to her highness' capabilities." He said giving her a small grin. The slayer turned directly to him a lowered her gaze to him.

"How do I know you're not the one feeding me lies?" She asked softly. His grin widened and in one swift move, he brought his body closer to her. He nuzzled his head into her neck, just barely brushing his lips across her shoulder. Serena could feel herself tremble as his hot breath brushed across her cool skin and he brought his lips to her ear. He ran a large hand through her golden blonde hair, making the slayer's eyes widen.

"Because slayer…" he whispered to her softly, brushing his moist lips across her ear. "I'm the only one who you **can** trust." She felt his hands snake their way up her arms and grip her shoulders tightly, slowly pushing her further into the couch. He began pressing heated kisses onto her ear and neck, grinning as the slayer slowly began to submit to his advances.

Serena's mind was going haywire as she felt the man press his lips against her flesh.

'What the hell is going on?' she thought as she felt him press her body into the couch. Though her mind was completely focused and pondering what the hell she was exactly doing, she felt her body give up no fight as Darien's body pressed against her and as he placed more fevering kisses along the base of her neck and shoulder.

'This shouldn't be happening. I don't even know this man. But damn this feels good.' Serena felt her body give into the pleasures of the dark- haired man, and a soft grunt escaped her. It had been a while since her sexual desires had been fully quenched. As she thought about it, the last time they'd been completely satisfied was when she shared herself with the vampire prince. Of course she'd had other men in the three year time period since then, but only he was able to give the satisfaction she craved. And unfortunately for her… seeing the vampire prince again only ignited that fire in her that she wanted to extinguish, but was completely hesitant in doing so.

Now this man, this stranger who'd just swooped into her home was making her fire burn again. Feeling Darien's tongue run across her neck brought her back to reality. Her eyes snapped open. She didn't want this. She wasn't ready for another relationship or even just a fling; not when Heero was so close to her now. And even though she'd made it clear to him that what they had was over, she still needed time to make it clear to herself.

"Stop…." The slayer mumbled through Darien's heated kisses as she wedged her hands between their bodies and pushed him off of her. He looked at the slayer somewhat confused as he removed his lips from her neck and stared into her aqua-marine eyes.

Serena looked at him adamantly, trying to control her breathing which had increases with Darien's assault on her neck.

"Stop…" she whispered again taking a deep breathe. With a smile on his face, Darien returned to his previous position on the couch and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hmm." Darien said narrowing his eyes at the slayer. Just then a sudden knock rang in their ears. Immediately Serena stood up and walked to the kitchen as Heero entered the room, closely followed by the others. The vampire prince quirked an eyebrow at the two, first staring at Darien, and then shifting his glance to the slayer.

"And what's going on in here?" Mina asked as she stood next to Heero, who stood in the middle of the room. A snort emitted from Darien as he stood to his feet. He walked towards the doorway of the apartment; pass the many glares of the men and women in the apartment.

"Well slayer. I guess we'll finish this conversation at a later time." Darien said with a smirk across his lips. With that said, the man walked out of the apartment and closed the door softly behind him. Heero turned his gaze from the door back to the slayer, who had her back turned towards him as he saw her grip the kitchen counter top. When he heard a sigh escape her and saw her shoulders slump a little, he knew something was on her mind. He stepped lightly towards her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly at his touched but turned her tired gaze towards him.

He knew something had happened. He could see it in her eyes. Something happened that she wasn't even sure about. Instead of questioning her, he settled with telling her one thing.

"Let's go slayer. We've work to do."

* * *

Soft steps echoed through the darkened passages of underground manor. Darien walked briskly to a large oak door before stopping and knocking gently.

"Enter." The female voice called from behind the closed door. Pressing his body against it, Darien pushed it open and stepped inside. Sitting on the red, silk sheets of her bed, Beryl let a small smile cross her lips as the dark haired man approached her. Immediately falling to one knee, Darien lowered his head.

"My queen." He whispered. Beryl stood to her feet and approached the man, stopping directly in front of him.

"What's the status?" She asked, tossing a few strands of her red hair off of her ivory shoulders.

"The slayer will learn to trust me soon. She's already weakened emotionally from the arrival of the vampire prince. One can tell by just looking at her she's battling through her feelings for him. It's only a matter of time before she's forced to turn to me." Darien raised his head so that his blue eyes locked with her dark orbs.

"Good Darien. You will lead Serena to the northeastern part of the city. There we will await her arrival. The slayer must be removed before the plans of rebirth can continue." She ran a long slender hand against Darien's cheek.

"I understand your highness." He mumbled as he slowly got to is feet, coming eye to eye with Beryl. Taking a step closer, he wrapped his arms around Beryl's slim waist, rubbing her through her black dress. With a wicked smile, the red head began to unbutton Darien's shirt, revealing his toned chest. A gasp of air caught in his throat as she placed a kiss on his skin. Instantly, Darien crushed her body against his and placed heated kisses along her neck. A moan escaped her as Darien began to push them backwards until they feel upon Beryl's bed in a heap.

"Will you please me tonight?" She asked with a smile.

"Only you. Always my love." Darien whispered before burying his face in her neck and pleasing her in the ways she loved most.

* * *

"I don't trust him slayer."

"And why is that Heero?" Serena retorted with a sigh to the vampire prince's statement. A week had passed since the incident with her and Heero on her couch. Every since then, Heero always kept a close eye on the man, even if he was doing nothing but helping out with the others.

"There's just something about him. He's not telling us something." He mumbled as he stared at her through half open lids.

"Or could it be that you're jealous." Serena looked at the vampire prince from the corner of her eye. A hint of red leaked into Heero's eyes as he stared at the slayer.

"And why would I be jealous of him?"

"Why indeed would the almighty prince of vampires be jealous of little ole' me?" Came a voice. The two turned the gaze toward entrance to see Darien walking into the apartment with a smile plastered on his face. Automatically, Heero's gaze grew deathly as he watched Darien walk to Serena and run a hand along her arm.

Running a hand through his messy brown hair, Heero locked eyes with the slayer and shook his head slightly. Standing to his feet, he walked over to the door and grasped the brass door knob tightly.

"I'll be around." He whispered before swinging the door open and walking out.

"What was that about?" Darien asked as he turned back to Serena with a grin. She shrugged her shoulders as the dark haired man took a seat on the couch.

"So I have a new lead." He began, sending a look towards her.

"Oh really?" The slayer questioned as she stepped out of the kitchen wiping her hands dry on a towel.

"Yea. I was scouting around and I heard some vampires talking about a take over in the city."

"Where?" Serena asked lowering her gaze on him. Though his face was emotionless, Darien smiled on the inside. 'Got you.'

"The Northeastern sector. Heard Beryl may make an appearance too."

"Well how sure are you about this lead?" she asked, turning her back to him. She didn't seem him stand to his feet and approach her. She jumped a little once he placed his hands on her hips and held her firmly. The hair on Serena's neck stood on end as she felt Darien's hot breath brush against her skin.

"100 positive my dear." He whispered huskily. Hoping he didn't feel the shiver that just ran down her, Serena stepped away from Darien's grasp.

"Alright… If you say so. I'll tell the others." She said with a sigh. Behind her Darien's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched.

"No!" He growled. Serena turned quickly and stared at him. She could have sworn she saw a flash of anger flood his blue eyes.

"What?" She asked softly. Composing himself, Darien relaxed before speaking.

"I mean. Why should you? I say the two of us go and scout the location. If there's something definitely going on…then we call them in for back up."

"But you just said you were positive that…"

"I know what I said." Darien said cutting her off. "I mean we don't want to draw attention to ourselves by bringing everyone with us do we. We should be as unnoticeable as possible." Serena sighed. He did make sense.

"Fine." The slayer mumbled, walking into her bedroom and closing the door. Seating himself on the couch, he allowed his grin to break through his façade.

'The slayer is so foolish.' He thought. 'But soon we'll get rid of all of them. One by one.'

* * *

**So yea it took me a while because I got complete writer's block on this fic. I still do kinda… so if anyone has some type of suggestion of where this should go let me know please!!! Thanx a million!!!**

**Oh yea…. School start next week so I'm going to try and get some fresh material up A.S.A.P!!!**

**Silver Silence 89 (formerly Vegeta'sgirl89) **


End file.
